


What Happens After

by DontBeAnAsshole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAnAsshole/pseuds/DontBeAnAsshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel (beginning of relationship) -Takes place after implied First Time <br/>Dean didn't know his own strength and got carried away, Cas got hurt, Dean feels bad, comforting all around, and makeup sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens After

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so this might totally suck, but it was fun :) One of my Tumblr followers, Alli (finallystartingtolovemyself) gave me the prompt so thanks to her!!! Hope you like it....

The three of them stumbled into the motel office bloody with Cas supported between Dean and Sam. The pissed off fallen angels had been after them for days and things had gotten nasty. Worse than usual. The two brothers dragged the smaller man to one of the rooms where Dean proceeded to strip the sweatshirt and Star Wars t-shirt off him and together, he and Sam lowered Cas into the tub gently. Turning the water to cold, Dean’s breath caught low in his throat while surveying the damage. Good thing Cas was out. He was sure there was some internal damage but he was no doctor. After patching up some of the more major cuts and washing his hair, Dean carried Cas to bed and stripped his pants off, tucking his legs under the comforter. He sighed as he took his own shirt and shoes off then flopped onto the bed next to the peacefully sleeping man. Looking over at Cas’s lightly tousled wet hair and pale face, Dean’s eyed fluttered and fell closed. 

It had been a few days since their first time. To say Cas had been weird would be putting it too lightly. He had barely spoken to Dean. The silence between them did not go unnoticed by Sam and when Dean confided to his brother the events of that night, Sam had been supportive. He wasn’t sure what to do either much to Dean’s dismay. He was on his own with this. Cas kept putting it off, saying he was fine, they didn’t need to talk about anything. Dean was sure something was up and he was going to find out. Then things went to shit and now they needed time to recover.

His smell wafted over from the pillow to Dean’s left. There was a freshness about it even though Cas hadn’t showered in at least a few days. He was still trying to get used to the human way of doing things. Castiel got up and shuffled to the restroom in their dinky motel room. Dean stretched and yawned, sore muscles and bruised skin stretching and tightening over his chest and upper arms. They’d had a rough night. Mornings weren’t the most fun for them in general. Always falling out of bed after only a few hours of shut-eye, having some job to do, more research to sort through, business as usual. Coffee with a bit of cleaning up and he was golden, but this morning was different. 

Cas was here. There was a purposefulness that rang in Dean’s heart like a fantastic symphony and he let it fill him up with a giddiness that was new, and fleeting. His mouth turned up into a small crooked smile that stayed on his face proudly. His looming depression and guilt grabbed that smile and tore it off his face even as Castiel stumbled back into the room.  
“Hey,” mumbled Dean, hand scraping down over his stubble. “How ya feelin’?”  
“I am feeling the physical pain from last night’s fight and it is causing me some discomfort. But the sleep helped I think.”

“Yeah sleep helps the healing process.” Dean sighed. “Cas, I gotta-“

“I know, Dean. We have to talk.” He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. Cas was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Dean’s sprawled out frame.

“Alright. Yeah, we do.” Dean squirmed upwards so he was sitting with his back against the headboard. He looked over at the back of Cas’s head, longing to touch the smaller man’s shoulder, any kind of comfort.

Cas slumped forward, curling in on himself, and sighed. “I didn’t know what to tell you, Dean. That’s why I haven’t said much in the last few days. Well, we haven’t had much time in any case, but I just want to tell you what was going through my mind. I wasn’t able to express myself properly.”

“Cas, you don’t have to explain. It was all my fault. I’m so sorry I didn’t know what I was doing, everything was going along so quick and I didn’t know how to stop. There were no warning signs from you, you seemed like you were enjoying everything, I just can’t tell you h-how sorry I am Cas-“ Dean choked off mid-sentence and grabbed his own throat as if he was being choked. 

Cas looked back when he heard a strangled sound. With a long piercing look into Dean’s eyes, he turned and faced him. “Dean,” Cas said forcefully, “I have thought long and hard about this. There was no reason for me to expect for you to know what you were doing. I didn’t know any more than you did. We are both new to this.   
After a few shallow breaths and clearing of the throat, Dean spoke. “Cas, I have to know. You’re okay, right? I didn’t leave any permanent damage? After last night, seeing you all bloody… I can’t handle this.”

Cas shook his head. “I have some residual pain, I am sore and my neck has bruising. So do my shoulder blades from when you slammed me against the wall. I felt more pain the day after. I assume that is because I was aroused and that helps the body’s pain receptors fight the nerves.” He broke his stare from Dean to look down at his hands as they reached for Dean’s. “Don’t beat yourself up for this. We are both at fault here. I knew you were strong when I agreed to this.” Cas reached out and gripped Dean’s thigh with one hand. “I do not hate you for this. Not even close.”

Dean leaned forward to touch his forehead to Cas’s. He breathed a sigh of relief and let out a dry, quiet shudder. “I hate to think that I could hurt you.”  
“I like you strong, Dean. Force is a, what do you call it, a turn-on?” 

Dean looked up. Cas was smiling at him playfully. “Yeah. You got it.” He smiled back and kissed him right on the mouth. 

With their mouths moving together, Dean lifted Cas til he laid on top of Dean down on the bed. This newfound confidence, the playful demeanor Cas had was giving Dean the biggest hard on. The gentle touch against his inner thigh he felt didn’t make it any worse either. Cas was getting better at this.  
Dean rolled with Cas until he was kneeling over the smaller frame. He dragged his eyes down from the piercing blue eyes, over the kissable neck, across the broad ivory chest, to the trail of little hairs leading to the seam of the boxers with the waistband twisted a bit by their movements. Dean grinned and dove back in to kiss all over the places his eyes had just touched. With Cas mewling encouragements at him, he enthusiastically kissed all over the top half of the poor man’s body, laughing at Cas’s squirming frame.

It always surprised Cas just how much he felt now that he was human. His skin was glowing with nerve ending and the pressure points and little spots Dean’s mouth or fingers lightly traced over sent shivers all over everywhere and his hands splayed across Dean’s back pleading for more. Dean looked up with a grin and couldn’t help himself. “You’re so pretty, Cas.” Kissing Cas’s erection through the boxers, he pulled them down with a flourish, letting his length free to bob up against his stomach with a thud. Cas cried out a whine turned groan when he realized Dean’s own heavy length was still trapped in his jeans from the night before, blood-stained and sweaty. Cas reached down and helped tug them off from the feet until they were both fully naked kneeling on the bed facing each other. 

“You’re okay with this, right?” Dean asked as he wiggled forward to wrap his hands around Cas’s narrow waist. 

The look of worry on Dean’s face was so lovable and full of concern that Cas’s heart squeezed and almost physically hurt. What a strange sensation. “Of course. I’m fine. How about you?”

Dean caught Cas’s neck in between his hungry lips and mumbled something affirmative and felt Cas’s arms slide around his shoulders and grab on tight. Their bodies were pressed so firmly together that any movement caused groans of pleasure from both of them. Cas broke apart a few inches to trail his tongue down the center of Dean’s chest to the left, then right hip and bit down on each one, hard. A few times. Dean yelled in pain mixed with pleasure like he’d never felt before. His cock twitched in anticipation as a few more kisses centered to the middle then Cas had his warm mouth around Dean’s length. 

Dean couldn’t contain his intense pleasure and a groan that sounded painful ripped from his throat. Cas was almost concerned, then concentrated on bobbing in and out. Up and down. The obscene sucking noises and little whimpers from Cas made Dean’s hands fly to Cas’s hair. Digging his hands deep to the neck and gripping tightly, Cas’s head was now in Dean’s command. His hips thrust forward again and again, harder and harder until Cas was choking loudly. He popped his mouth off as Dean slowed the thrusting and straightened back up to kiss Dean sloppily on the mouth. Dean tasted himself on the smaller man’s tongue and immediately groaned. Cas shoved against Dean’s chest and they flopped back onto the bed, Dean underneath. Cas crawled forward with a cat-like grin on his face until his round ass was hovering, teasing, above Dean’s face. He reached up to grab Cas’s hips and brought him slowly down and flicked his tongue out. The rim of Cas’s hole was pink and raw. Still sore from a few days past, and Dean almost cringed with regret. But Cas looked down at him and smiled almost as if to say “what are you waiting for” so he got right back in it. 

When Cas was good and wet, precome all over both cheeks and the hole prepped and ready, Dean moved Cas back down above his hips. Cas sank slowly onto Dean’s cock, and with a surprised, “Oh! Ohhh…” began to ride the man below him. Dean’s face contorted into an expression of pure bliss. Cas lifted up and Dean’s length popped out so Dean struggled to get in position again. He then began thrusting up into Cas’s warm hole. “Faster, Dean. Go harder, please!” Dean obliged and began thrusting harder and harder up into Cas deeper than he felt possible. His fingers on Cas’s shoulders dug into the man’s skin, harder than intended, and he looked at Cas for an okay. Cas just yelled at him, “Dammit Dean keep going!” Dean again, smiled and bit his lip. He thrust up again and again until he was sweating with the effort. 

The grunts coming from Cas’s throat were low and musky as he reached down to stroke his own length until he was almost over the edge. Dean was almost there and they were both about to be pushed past their limit. Breathing heavily and groaning too loudly, they both came together. “Cas oh god Cas…” “Dean, deeper! Fuck! Ahhhh” The two of them moaned and sighed as they collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Dean smiled to himself as he kissed the top of Cas’s head and thought, never had he felt better than in that moment. Cas turned his head, kissed Dean’s cheek right over a scrape from the night before, and said, “Thank you. That was fantastic.” Dean agreed and they both drifted off to a foggy, satisfied sleep.


End file.
